It is known to provide a grille guard for a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle. Typically, the grille guard is made of a number of bent round tubes welded together as a space-frame type of assembly or cage to serve as a protective structure to a front grille of the vehicle.
It is also known to hydroform tubular components or members. Hydroformed tubular members are becoming increasingly popular in automotive vehicle body applications. During vehicle body manufacturing, many of the hydroformed tubular members are used in the vehicle body and chassis of the vehicle.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new grille guard for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a new grille guard for a vehicle that incorporates members formed by a hydroforming process. It is further desirable to provide a method of making a grille guard for a vehicle incorporating hydroformed tubular members. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new grille guard and method of making same that meets these desires.